Broken Wings
by Chibi-Zion
Summary: Alternate Universe. M for Mature Stuff to come. Alternate past for Shego, seeing as Disney didn't give a real backstory for her. So here's my shot. Chapter 3 up! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

And now we begin a fic that I've been plotting since Chapter 4 of FTE! That's right; I really do need to get out more! AU like everything else I've written. Just wanted to create a more established background for Shego. Poor girl only gets a small explanation of why she went evil and all, it just isn't fair. Plus that reason sounds like a cover up! Anyways read if you want to!

----------------------

The first thing that she could remember was how much it hurt. The second thing she could remember why it hurt.

Then again being crushed under a giant, multi-spectral asteroid had a tendency to hurt.

This didn't explain how she had gotten to a hospital, or how she had managed to survive the giant rock's impact.

A cold feeling crept over her. Did her brother's make it? Did her parents? Her head throbbed as she tried to concentrate.

"Ahh….Ms. Conner, you're awake. I was beginning to worry there. Well then again most of my patients aren't green or unconscious when they come in."

"Green?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes, apparently whatever was in that meteorite that struck discolored your entire body."

She sat up and looked at her body. The doctor was right; her once pale ivory skin had turned into a pale shade of green. She shuddered and pulled her legs to her chest. She was no longer what she used to be…she was some kind of freak now.

"Now Ms. Conner, please relax. Other than the new pigmentation in your skin we can not find any new changes in your system from that of any other human being."

She sniffed, "Easy for you to say. You aren't the one with green skin."

"Sara…?" A familiar voice broke the cloudy mood. Hector walked forward. Or rather he had used to be Hector. His skin had a pale shade of blue to it, and he looked…more chiseled, like his muscles were trying to break out of his clothes and show themselves off.

"Hector? What happened to us? What happened to Michael? What about William and Wells? Where are Mom and Dad?" Her voice trembled as she spoke.

Hector sighed and hugged her, "The doctors are trying to figure out what happened. Everyone is okay. Mom and Dad aren't showing any signs of being affected by whatever has changed us."

Sara sighed and hugged him closer. She felt safer knowing that he was close. She always had felt safer with Hector around. To her he had been a walking safety blanket when she was younger, and the boy had dutifully filled that role. As he grew older he never once complained about it, and continued to fill that position.

The doctor quietly left the room, and approached a man outside of the glass. "He lied to her, probably to make her feel safe."

"Yes, he did. But then again it was all with good intentions."

The doctor shook his head, "Sadly the road to hell is paved with good intentions."

"And about everything else."

----------------------

It took Sara a few days to get her legs to cooperate with her. The injuries that she had obtained from the incident where healing quickly. Quicker than she could even believe. Most of her cuts were gone within a day, and her bruises had vanished, but the injured muscles in her legs had taken a little more time to heal.

She slowly crept out of bed, her feel telling her that the floor was very cold, and they didn't appreciate that experience. He dark hair bobbed behind her as she crept to her doorway. After all if her brothers could visit her, why couldn't she visit them?

She made her way down the hall, her bare feet padding stealthily along the tile floor, each step reminding her how cold the floor was. It took a little wandering, and getting lost more than once to find Hector's room. The person, who had looked like he only had been waiting to burst out of his clothes with muscles, now looked like he was going to need a custom tailor. The hospital had managed to find him the largest size of sweat clothing, and that had only barely fit. It had been amazing to see how strong he had gotten over the course of just a few days as well.

Sara gently hovered over him, and reached over and grabbed the sleeping giant's nose while covering his mouth. Covering his mouth really wasn't necessary as Hector only breathed through his nose while he slept, but Sara didn't want to take any chances.

Her brother shot up, knocking her aside with one of his, now massive, arms. She skidded across the floor, thankful of the fact she was wearing actual pajamas instead of a hospital gown.

"Sara! Are you alright?"

"Yup. My fault entirely." She grinned proudly as Hector stared.

"Uh…Sara…? You're on fire."

She looked down, and didn't know if she was supposed to scream in shock, stare in awe, or pass out from mental overload. Her hands were covered in a dancing green flame, and it was evident it had spouted as she had started skidding thanks to the finger sized grooves melted into the floor.

She lifted her hands and studied them. It felt as if the fire was part of her. Like it was connected to her. Then it just disappeared.

"That was either the coolest or freakiest thing I've ever seen," Hector's voice was awe filled as he continued to stare at Sara's hands.

She shut her eyes, trying to coax the flames back out. If she could create them by accident, why not on purpose? The flame flickered a little, and came back, a thing sheet of dancing green over her hands. It was beautiful, it was dangerous, it was all hers.

----------------------

"It appears Ms. Conner has developed some, unique abilities as have her brothers," the doctor said as he studied some notes jotted onto his pad. "In addition to her accelerated healing she seems to be able to generate some kind of green plasma around her hands. We're still reviewing the tapes to see if we can determine how she is able to do this, along with seeing if we can narrow down what the capabilities of this plasma is. Other than melting floor tile."

He paused and continued, "Hector, the elder brother seems to have developed an abnormal strength, along with an unusual toughness. We are now unable to collect blood samples due to his skin being too hard to penetrate with a syringe."

"And what of the other brothers?"

"Yes, well Michael seems to have the ability to shrink. He seems to have a fixation on his hair as well, but Hector assures us that it is completely normal. The twins, William and Wess have been seen with as many as four of them running around. We are not sure how many duplicates they can produce, but they seem content with just one set of duplicates, and themselves to play board games."

The man nodded, "Good. Good. Keep track of any other developments, along with the status of the parents."

----------------------

Sara played with a small bit of the green flame, watching it dance around her palm. The doctors had asked her to stay in her room for the time being, to prevent further accidents. It was boring, but she had found a way to entertain herself for at least a while.

"Ms. Conner, would you please put that out?"

She snuffed it meekly. She hadn't meant to get caught playing with her abilities again, it was just hard to resist knowing exactly what they could do.

"Thank-you. Now is there some way we can keep you from playing with fire all day? You're scaring the nursing staff."

"Could I have a book, or a journal?"

The doctor nodded, "I'll see what I can do."

----------------------

"Honestly I don't know how much longer we can keep them here sir. They're growing restless, and want to go home. And the girl, Sara, keeps asking about her parents."

"I understand. Thank-you for your concerns doctor, I'll deal with them as soon as I can."

"Thank-you sir."

----------------------

Diary,

This is new to me. But seeing as I have nothing better to do, and I'm not allowed to do anything that involves my green flames indoors even though they are the most kick ass thing I've ever seen, and the hospital staff won't let me go outside.

Doesn't mean I don't go outside mind you. The roof is my favorite place around this old building. It's large, flat, and the night sky is gorgeous! Ahhh….I just wish I could show Mom. She loved star gazing.

Actually now that it crosses my mind, I haven't gotten to see Mom or Dad. I've seen the twins twice not counting the duplicates, because that'd make four times, and Michael once once is all I need with his vain personality! Blech! WAY too much time in front of a mirror, and Hector visits often.

Actually, save for Doctor Mitch, who's creepy as heck, Hector is the only semi-regular person to visit.

Kind of depressing to think of your older brother as a faithful visitor I suppose. But it's better than nothing. I just wish I could visit Mom and Dad.

Off onto a little tangent! Hector has been acting strange lately. A lot of talking about using our abilities to help people. Sure I could see his abilities, the twins, heck even Michael's abilities being used for the greater good, but mine…I don't know. I mean what good is the ability to generate green fire? Well discounting that Smokey the Bear goes on a murderous rampage that is.

I just don't know how to feel about all this. I don't feel like a hero. I feel like a freak. Despite the obvious kick-ass flames, and the fact that I am a –lot- sexier looking though I'm still getting used to the green I'm not sure I want all of this. My only passion in life was books.

Yes I admit it. I am a book worm beyond compare. I've been asked if there is a support group I should go to because of my chronic reading. I just ignore them. After all, books have everything! Everything you could ever need to learn bound on those pages.

But I don't know if I can open a bookstore now. I don't even know if I can finish high school like this. It's not like I was popular to begin with. Now, I am more likely to be the local oddity, than the next Miss Go.

Though I –would- look damn good in that tiara.

But I digress!

My kingdom for a book!

Sara

----------------------

Sara sighed as she stood in the cool night air. The night time was the only time she ever considered sneaking out. Bed checks on her were once a night and that wasn't for another two hours. All she needed was some fresh air. It helped her think.

It wasn't as if being a superhero was a bad idea to her, it just felt so wrong. Her abilities weren't that helpful in saving anyone. The only thing she could really be good for was brawn, and she didn't know how to fight.

She stretched a little, and a small thought crossed her mind. It was kind of silly at first. Sure she was stronger, more fit, and leaner than she had ever been before, but she wasn't sure she could do it.

The idea kept hovering around her head though, and she sighed. Might as well get the injury of her pride over with. Sara reached down as if to touch her toes then as if she was a whip snapped her upper body up and backwards. The momentum carried her back and her fingers gripped the roofing as her legs followed. But she didn't stop at one; she kept the momentum going, until she missed her footing and landed on her back.

It was thrilling, it was fun, it was unexplainable.

"How in the hell I'd manage to do it?" Sara was beyond puzzled. She had never been a physically motivated person, and her new figure was a bit of a miracle in itself, but to be able to have the ability to back flip from a standstill several times before she fell down, which was many more than the zero she had predicted, was simply impossible. But she did it. It made her curious, what else could she do now?

----------------------

Author's notes: Cutting the first one a little short due to a major subject switch for the plot line in the near future. Reviews make me a happy author! But honestly I've proven by now that I keep writing, reviews or not, happy readers or not. Why? Because I'm obsessed with writing these fics!

Small note on names:

Sara – Shego

Hector – Hego

Michael – Mego

William + Wells – Wego


	2. Chapter 2

More crazy fic action! Or at least another chapter to a fic based off of something that didn't happen.

Failte: I don't mean to infringe on your mental rights. I swear it's an accident! And I'd have to guess that Shego would be about seventeen or so about now. But that's only because I figure she's in her early twenties during the Kim Possible series.

--------------------

"So Doctor, how are our patients fairing?"

"Very well sir. Though for some reason the girl, Sara, has started to exercise a lot more frequently. Mostly muscular conditioning it seems. Though the nurses have had reports of seeing a few things that have startled them, such as her balancing on her chair with one hand."

"Hmmm…very well…keep me posted."

--------------------

"Sara where are we going?"

"Shhh….It's a surprise." She pushed the door open and pulled her older brother out into the cool night air.

"So why are we on the roof?"

"Cause I wanna show you something." Her smile was mischievous.

"Really now? What in the world could you have to show me that involved sneaking out into the cold?"

"It is not cold out here you wimp."

Hector looked at his sister, "That's because you've always been weird about the cold."

"Despite your wussy-ness, may I explain what I was going to?"

"Shoot."

Sara inhaled, and bent backwards, then launched herself forwards, pushing off with her legs, her body twisting as it flipped in the air. She landed in a crouch.

Hector let off a low whistle, "When did you learn how to do that?"

"Apparently my new more defined look has given me a more acrobatic body."

"That explains the nurses talking about you balancing on the backs of chairs."

Sara grinned sheepishly as she stood up, "Maybe. But it's fun to be doing something."

"Well my offer still stands. You could be a superhero. Heck, we could all be superheroes!" Hector grinned like a child with a new comic book.

Sara looked away from him, towards the night sky, "You know how I feel about that idea. My abilities are destructive by nature. Great for July 4th, but not much else. I don't think I can honestly support the thought of me being a superhero."

Hector sighed, "I know sis, it just seems so wrong to not do something with our abilities though. We honestly could make the world a better place."

"Sure, our secret hide-out would be our hospital rooms!"

"Sara-"

"No, seriously Hector, quit trying to drag me along with your dreams. I have my own life to live, not yours." She stormed off, leaving him on the roof.

"Damn it's cold out here."

--------------------

"Sir, it about the parents..."

"Go on."

"Their condition is deteriorating. It seems that the very radiation patterns that have given their children their new talents have begun to literally tear apart the parents."

"Oh my…"

"Sir…current estimates give the parents twelve hours. Maybe even less if the process accelerates."

"Alright, keep me up to date on any changes."

"Yes sir."

--------------------

Diary,

I feel like an idiot doing this, but I just need someone to talk to. It's driving me nuts.

I mean I used to talk to Mom when things where bothering me, but they won't let me see her. In fact nobody has seen Mom or Dad since we got here a week ago.

It scares me. Could something really be wrong and we don't know about it?

But I'm losing my train of thought again. My problem right now is Hector. He won't stop harassing me. Sure his ideas where great if I had more 'people-friendly' powers, but unless he wants me to char a villain he's out of luck. Not to mention I don't know a thing about fighting.

It's just so frustrating, why can't he just understand me? Why does he have to try and put himself above me now? We used to be close, almost like twins, but now…where as different as night and day.

--------------------

"Sara?" Hector tapped on the door, and she stopped writing, putting the diary aside. "I…I...have…bad news."

She could feel her heart break before he said anything. He dropped to his knees next to her bed, and looked up at her, "Mom…and Dad…..they died last night…."

She looked down at him, not knowing what to feel. She didn't know if she should be angry, or sad, or anything. She just felt like her very soul was gone.

"…They're gone?"

Hector nodded slowly.

Sara didn't think about it, she just did it, pushing her brother away and moving towards the door. She kept going out into the hall, slipping away.

"How in the hell is she so damn fast!" Hector was thrown from his grief for a moment into shock.

He found her on the roof. It made sense really that'd she would be there.

"Sara…?"

She ignored him, looking out over the edge of the building. "You know I could throw myself off of here right now?"

"Sara-"

"I could die right now. My life would end with a sickening thump."

"What the hell are you babbling about?"

Sara sighed and turned to face her brother, "You just don't get anything do you?"

"I-I don't understand…"

"Of course you don't Hector. You never seem to understand anymore." She leaned back, too far for his comfort. "I don't know if you ever did."

She was gone. He raced to the side, but she had already managed to reach the ground, twin grooves from her hands digging into the sides of the building to slow her fall.

She was gone before he could stop her. Like smoke in the wind she was there then she wasn't.

--------------------

Diary,

I'm glad I hung onto you. Your now officially my only friend.

Turns out Mom and Dad are dead. Don't know what to think. Hell I don't even know what pushed me to do it.

I mean what person in their right mind _jumps off a building?_

Right, well that just proved I must be completely nuts.

Explains why I'm hiding in a cardboard box right now. Correction, a wet cardboard box.

Damn; pen running out of in

--------------------

Sara sighed. Running away was a stupid thing for her to do. Well at least running away without getting another pen.

Sleep wasn't an option, so she sighed and shuffled off, bare feet padding across the asphalt.

A figure moved in the darkness, following her. His movement was quick and silent.

Sara didn't him coming, but she didn't have to. His reach for her could be felt in the air. Her leg snapped back as she twisted, landing a side kick to his midsection. The figure collapsed with an "oof".

"My what an impressive hit for such a little girl."

Sara growled, "Little?" The green light around her hands came into being, the air hissing from the heat, "You want to talk about being little?"

The figure was a thin man, who's face was wrinkled with age smiled up at her. "I was going to ask if you were lost. After all not many people wander through alley ways in their pajamas."

The fire around her hands went out, "I'm fine."

--------------------

Wandering became common for her. Living off what she could find, or fight for from the other people on the street to live was what she did best. Having a near inhuman physical prowess and fiery plasma that she could summon on command helped.

Jim, as the old man's name, actually became a friend of sorts to her. He never questioned the green skin, flaming hands, or scary reflexes, and just smiled and occasionally mussed her hair. It felt good to know the elderly man.

Occasionally she'd look for him, sometimes to talk, sometimes to listen, other times to offer him something to eat.

--------------------

Diary,

Long time coming since I last wrote, almost three months now. Couldn't be helped, working pens are very hard to find around here.

I'm not going to say life has been…easy, but I do have an easier time protecting myself than most people around here.

Last night a girl was shot. Jill something from what I hear. That's what it's like out here, people keep dying.

Violence…like the violence that lets me live is a dangerous thing. It gives life to those who have the ability to use it, but those under it can lose the same thing.

Arg…all this insightful thinking makes my head hurt.

Honestly I wish I could go home sometimes…but I don't belong there. I've seen my brothers around…the famous heroes of 'Team Go'.

They don't know where I am though.

I like it better that way. I don't have to worry about them. Worry about me. Worry about hurting people.

--------------------

Sara was sleeping in her refrigerator box when it happened.

She wasn't sure what happened at first.

Then things trickled in as she shuffled over to Jim.

Jim, the one person who might have understood her…dead because of some punk with a gun.

--------------------

Hector, as Hego preferred when he was working, shuffled to the door at the sound of pounding. No one ever visited the old house. He opened the door and his disgruntled mood changed to shock, "Sara?"

Sara was dressed in clothes she had literally found. A collection made up of a White Zombie t-shirt, parka and jeans. She was still barefoot though.

"You once wanted me to be a hero."

Hector nodded weakly, relieved to see his sister alive.

"Where do I sign up? And do I get a free shower with the deal?"

He smiled and ushered her into the house, "Sara, you could have asked for a pony and it would have been yours."

"Can I still ask for a pony?"

"Sorry, too late to do that now."

"Damn."

--------------------

A shower was something that felt simply beautiful. Then again she hadn't had one in three months, so it wasn't that surprising that she enjoyed it so much. If she could sing she would have, but she settled for humming random bits of music.

"Sara?"

"What Michael?"

"Stop it please for the love of God stop humming!"

"Would you prefer I worked on my singing?"

"Keep humming! All you want!"

--------------------

Author's Notes: Micro-scenes are great, especially when you need to skip over large expanses of time/space and there isn't a point to do a monologue. Read and review, or don't.


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter, which makes this a short fic, and I'd like to apologize because we're skipping ahead in time now! Sorry!

-------------------

Diary,

I swear to the heavens I'm going to beat Hego senseless with a two-by-four. He keeps accusing me of being too violent. So what if I punch someone's lights out? Especially after being sliced across my torso with a frikkin' chainsaw?

I'm only as violent as the bastards we take down. Which just so happens they tend to be like a slasher flick. And besides, I didn't see anyone chasing –him- with a chainsaw, or twin laser swords, katanas, plasma cannons, sickles, or any other remotely dangerous object these idiots seems to be able to grab and swing.

I'm getting really sick of it. People keep assuming that since I'm a chick they can beat the crap out of me without a problem. So what if I beat the crap out of them instead?

And Hego is still an idiot.

-------------------

Shego sighed as she faced off against her latest foe. Rabid Ferret or something equally stupid. It was getting old really. Hego would bust in, and take out whatever doomsday device, or power source, or sea of henchmen the villain had, Mego would work on trying to find proof that this latest villain really did intend on wrecking the city, and sometimes the planet, namely because the court system had a tendency to release them on lack of evidence otherwise, Wego wrecked –anything- and –everything- they could, which left Shego, facing a psychopath. Sometimes a psychopath with a hostage, sometimes not.

She was the real reason the villain actually got trounced. But it was always 'Team Go' who saved the day as far as everyone else knew. She cracked her neck with a twist, "Alright Rodent Boy, give up and I won't smear you across the pavement."

"Ooo….I'm scared of a little chick in green…Please don't hurt me," the man snarled as he stood, clawed gloves loosely opened as he faced her, "I'm a master of the mystical Ferret-No-Jutsu. I don't think you stand a chance."

The two charged into battled.

"That's the problem…" Shego leaned out of the way of a slash and brought her knee into the man's stomach. Sure plasma was easier, but this made it fun.

"You…" He recovered, and stabbed the claws as her stomach, two of which hit, causing Shego to grimace in pain.

"Don't…" Blood spurted then trickled out of the new wounds as she grabbed the offending hand and pulled it out of her, followed by twisting the wrist it was connected too.

"Think." He was on his knees, and fear was in his eyes, as her leg came up, across his face. The grip on the wrist kept it from going anywhere though, and the arm popped free if the socket with a sickening noise. She let it go as the Rabid Ferret, now the Injured Ferret withered in pain.

"Shego, why do you use excessive violence on our foes?" Hego asked as the Ferret was loaded in an ambulance, sans his weapons, for medical care.

"Because they do moron. He –fucking- -STABBED- me."

"It doesn't mean you need to stoop to their level."

"For the love of Christ! Has getting giant muscles made you that stupid? Seriously! I had to stop the fight as quickly as possible, lest he drag those damned claws across something more important, like my neck."

-------------------

Three days. She didn't talk to Hego for three days. It didn't bother her really, it actually kept her from punching his face in. He, on the other hand, was mortified. Wego and Mego were terrified of her now.

It was good enough. Good enough to keep her from wanting to beat her brothers until they urinated blood for a month.

It wasn't their fault. Not entirely. The standard family squabbles where just more –intense- with superpowers. And the lack of parental figures around didn't help.

Shego lay on her bed in her room and curled into the fetal position. Tears threatened to pour down her cheeks. Her parents…the casualties of the incident that had given her the very abilities she flaunted. It was a gift she now cherished. It was a dying gift of sorts from them, or at least that's what she told herself to keep herself from crying to sleep at night.

It rarely worked.

-------------------

Dr. Tormentor. She hated that guy. Without a doubt she absolutely hated him. It was beyond a simple hatred, it was a deep seated hatred that caused her blood to light on fire when she faced him.

He was the only villain to ever defeat her in a fight, not to mention he had a nasty fetish with knives.

Well knives and carving people up. People named Shego.

She repressed her rage as she looked him in the eyes. Rain was ruining the bounce her usually had, but she didn't care. He was casually twirling a blade like nothing was wrong. Like he wasn't losing. Like Shego was nothing.

Her blood began to light itself on fire again. Once again she repressed the rage. She had plenty of time to be angry later when it didn't matter. Getting angry now was foolish. Getting angry now could be another knife through her spine.

It had taken a month and a half for her 'super-healing' ability to recover from that. And that was only because he hadn't completely severed the nerve tissue. She had been reckless and had gotten lucky. It was not the time to make that mistake again.

"So, the little girl can still walk. What a surprise."

He was baiting.

"I can walk, talk, and still look damn fine, despite that little cut you gave me."

A weak, but working defense.

"Hmpf. You're lucky that you can even talk. So why are you here exactly?" He waved a knife wielding hand non-chalantly, like nothing mattered.

"Because you're holding the city hostage with some kind of new bomb?"

"Ahhh…yes, the Hyper Death Bomb Mk VI."

"Hyper Death?" Shego's inner skeptic was aroused.

"Yes, it's like regular death, but with 20 more hyper and 73 more death."

A vein in her forehead threatened to pop and leak over her brain, "How in the fucking hell can you have 73 more death?"

He shrugged, "Bought it off Evil Auctions dot com. Some guy named 'Drakken' made it."

She shook her head, "Alright, enough chit chat, can we just skip to the kick ass fight scene now?"

"Alright, but don't blame me if you end up in a wheel chair like Stephen Hawking."

"Who?"

The conversation ended with that, and the fight began. There was no witty banter, and their wet clothes creaked and hissed as they stretched and pulled away from their wearer's skin as they lunged. His blade was fast, but Shego had gotten better since that previous encounter. She weaved, her hands a flame, the water hissing as it hit the green fire. Their bodies where in an intricate and deadly dance now as they attacked and counter-attacked. Shego was gaining new sets of red lines over her body as she twisted away from each of his strikes, the blade grazing her, but just barely.

He wasn't doing much better as her flaming hands charred his wet clothes, and occasionally torched a patch of skin as he bent out of the way. "You know," Dr. Tormentor said, a grin on his face, "This is almost erotic."

It was just enough to distract her. A blade was lodged through her wrist. Shego hissed and the flame went out.

"Weak as ever I see."

She snarled, letting the urge to become a feral creature creep over her. The blade came free as she pulled the knife out. Shego repressed a scream with every shred of being she had as she forced the fire back into being, it scorching the injured flesh, cauterizing the new wound.

"Fuck off." She swung and missed and a new knife was in his hands. It grazed the back of her arm, but didn't do much damage as she twisted her hand, and grabbed his arm. The flame licked about his flesh as it boiled under the flame.

She could hear his scream of pain as he clutched his smoking arm in pain. "BITCH!"

As all things do the violent dance began again. This time it wasn't as beautiful. It was fierce, it was savage. It was powered by hate and anger. Good and evil became overlapping, neither one identifiable from each other as the two duked it out.

Somewhere away from them Hego shouted in triumph as the giant orb he had dismantled was disarmed. It had taken a lot of help from Mego, while the Wego had kept the thugs busy. His joy was quickly quenched by the sight of his sister.

Her feral urge had won not. There was no more fire, just savage talon like fingers, and deadly limbs lashing out at the villain.

The villain was slowing down. He had known he was defeated at the sight of the dismantled orb. He feinted with a jab at her head, and backed up. Too far for Shego's comfort.

"You finally beat me. You finally truly beat me. I spent everything on that bomb." He shook his head. "Well seeing as that won't matter in a moment, I'd like to say you royally suck bitch." And he leaned back. Somehow he fought his body's urge to right itself and started falling.

Shego was over the edge after him. Careful timing and a bad habit of being knocked off buildings helped as she dug her now flaming hand into the side of the building as she grabbed his wrist. Her shoulders threatened to lose themselves from their sockets as the sudden weight and stop pulled on them.

"Can't even let me die, can you bitch." The man's voice was cold, lifeless. He was dead on the inside now. And urged to be the same on the outside.

"No. Even someone as fucked up as you doesn't deserve to die. No one deserves to die."

"Either way, enjoy life bitch." He managed to lift himself up by his restrained arm and drove a blade into her arm. Her grip automatically loosened as pain set in. Nerves fired, and she reached for him, but it was too late. He had fallen too far. She couldn't keep her eyes off the sight as the body continued to drop, and even after it collided with the pavement below she stared at it.

Slowly, and numbly she began to climb back up. Death was stalking her it seemed. Making her suffer, as one by one it snuffed everything. Her greatest nemesis, an old man who had befriended her, even her parents were nothing to the violent specter it seemed.

Hego was there at the top of the building, and helped pull her up over the side wall. His mouth never said a word, but his eyes gave away the simple truth. He blamed her for it. She looked away, and realized the knife was still in her arm. With a grunt she pried it out, blood spraying out before settling down to a trickle.

Fast clotting blood was a great thing to have.

She didn't look at her brother, and shuffled, her mind reeling from what had happened as the knife slowly dropped from her limp fingers.

-------------------

Diary,

Hego and I have reached dangerous levels of friction now. I know he hates me now. Hates me for not being able to save the man. God knows I tried.

I'm sorry about the tears. I'm tired of crying. Tired of being weak.

Hell I've been everything. I've been the innocent victim, the rouge who had to steal sometimes to survive, even a hero, so I'm going to be something I've never been before.

A villain.

It's taken some digging, but I've tracked down that guy named Drakken. Some kind of self-proclaimed diabolical genius it seems. I'm going to try and get a job with him. He doesn't know who I am, plus he's the only villain I know of who doesn't currently have a vendetta against me.

I'm keeping the cat suit design for my outfit. It's a good idea considering the thing is practically a second skin now. The mask goes though. Blech, I've always despised the thing anyways.

I don't suppose 'Sara' is very intimidating is it? Didn't think so. So we'll stick with Shego, okay?

Well Diary, wish me luck. This is a brave new world, and someone has to beat it back into place.

-------------------

Well that's it. That's everything. Fight scene hopefully isn't as weak I know some of those who like to read my stuff enjoyed the previous attempt I had done at one, but I think this works better. I know it's too short for most people's comfort, but as it stands that's all this was planned to be, a short fic that introduced a woman, explained how she got her powers, lost her parents, became a hero, then fell literally too and became a villain.

Hopefully it was enjoyable reading, despite the short chapters and overall short fan fiction. Oddly enough I'm a little amused how it broke down to three chapters and oddly enough three tragedies so well.

Anyways, review if you like, but if you don't I won't feel ill will towards your person. ;;


End file.
